The following journals and patents disclosed benzopyrone compounds containing methoxyacrylate with fungicidal activity in agrochemical field: Pest Management Science, Volume: 67, Issue: 6, Pages: 647-655; Natural Product Communications, Volume: 6, Issue: 12, Pages: 1917-1920; Nongyao, Volume: 50, Issue: 2, Pages: 90-92; Nongyaoxue Xuebao, Volume: 12, Issue: 4, Pages: 453-457; Natural Product Communications, Volume: 2, Issue: 8, Pages: 845-848; Chinese Chemical Letters, Volume: 22, Issue: 6, Pages: 663-666; WO 2005044813.
Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, Volume: 50, Issue: 12, Pages: 2886-2895 reported the following general formula containing benzopyrone group with antiplatelet activity.

Bioorganic & Medicinal Chemistry Letters 23(2013) 3505-3510 disclosed a strobilurin compound containing substituted pyrimidinamines with some antitumor activity, the structure of compound 96 (compound A in this patent) is as follows:

Patent U.S. Pat. No. 6,084,120 disclosed the compound having following general formula has some inhibition effect on Plasmodium falciparum NF54 strain and plasmodium berghei, however, compound B was reported at the same time without any biological data. Patent U.S. Pat. No. 7,947,734 also disclosed compound B (that is flufenoxystrobin) with good fungicidal and acaricidal activity in agrochmical field.

In the prior art, the substituent benzyloxy group containing ether compounds having the structure of general formula I were not reported as antitumor agents.